Underworld
by longlivetonight
Summary: Ever wondered how will the life of your favorite disney stars will be in underworld? They all are on different missions, which will deciede what will happen on that night, the night when the queen visits. #miley #selena #dmi #taylor #vanessa #joe #nick #kevin #zac
1. Chapter 1

Miley pointed the gun at the man on his knees, his hands tied in ropes behind him.

'Please...' he begged.

'You should have thought about it before.' Miley hissed, her brown hair blazing in the light of small fire in the fire place.

'Sister, do it fast. We have to meet Kevin in ten minutes. He has job for us.' Selena said, her expression bored as if she was watching tv.

Miley put a silencer on the gun and pulled the trigger. And then shot the man dead. He fell, lifeless, near Miley's leg.

Selena stood up from the couch and both the sisters made an exit.

They went to the car parked across the street and got in the back seat.

'Lets go.' Selena said to the driver.

* * *

The moon's light was the only source that dimly lighted the dead ground in new york city, as two cars pulled up. The cars parked there, facing each other.

Kevin stepped out of his car, briefcase in his hand, along with his two men and walked towards the other car. He stopped right in between of the cars, his men a step behind him. He loosened his tie a little, and opened up a button of his suit, waiting for them to come out.

After being sure it was Kevin, Miley and Selena stepped out of the back seat, and walked to Kevin.

Selena stood there a feet away from Kevin, her eyes right at him. Miley stood a step behind her, her hands in her jeans pocket.

'Here.' Kevin handed Selena the briefcase which Selena passed to Miley.

'Does this need ti be counted?' Miley wandered loudly.

'You know me. Not a penny more, not a penny less.' Kevin breathed.

Selena gave a nod 'You have the photo?'

Kevin reached his pocket and removed an envelope. He handed it to Selena 'She is the daughter of a retired army man. I want her alive.'

Selena tucked the envelope in her shirt 'Why do you want her?'

Kevin gave a hint of smile. He knew that when you work with Miley and Selena, you need to give them a closure. ' He got access to many black work when he was in Russia. He sent many of them big ones behind bars. One of them wants him to payback.'

'Ten days. She will be yours.' Selena stated.

'Make it quick!' Kevin said little angrily.

'Voice down!' Selena ordered. 'Ten days.' Miley turned around and so did Selena. The sisters walked back to their cars.

After a second so did Kevin and his men.

Once the driver hit the main road, Selena opened the envelope and removed the photo.

A blond smiled at the camera, in her pink summer dress, her curls falling down at her shoulder.

Selena flipped the photo.

_Taylor Swizz_

And below the name was her address.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know. I have this whole idea in my head. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin gazed at the shadowed figure walking through the gate of his house, making his way inside. He rose from his chair and went to the door to greet him. He walked with a swagger. He had a charming personality. _Like father, like son_ Kevin thought.

'Joe!' his voice was low but respectful.

'I am assuming work has been done.' Joe asked, as he walked by him to the living room.

Kevin stood in front of him 'I am sorry not yet.'

Joe chuckled 'What are we gonna do now?'

Joe stood eye to eye with Kevin 'You know what happens when Dad will know you are late.'

Kevin lowered his eyes a little 'I know but she is harder to be captured and you..'

Joe cut him off, 'You said those chicks are the best. Its been six days.'

Kevin nodded, quickly explaining 'They are. They asked for ten days and I couldn't say anything. If we mess with them, they will make our lives miserable.'

Joe smiled, impressed 'Four days.'

Joe walked away with his men. Kevin relaxed a little as he watched them leave.

Vanessa walked down the stairs, her black dress hugging her slim figure, showing off her assets.

'Darling who were they?' she asked, giving Kevin a peck on his lips.

'One of the Grey Brothers.' Kevin answered. 'Leave!' Kevin ordered his men present in the room.

Vanessa rubbed his shoulders 'You know working with them is risky.'

'This is the last time.' Kevin swore.

Vanessa moved her hands over his chest 'Why don't you come up and I will take you to a different world for the night.'

Kevin couldn't deny the invitation, as he was led by his wife upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Miley raced the car in the dimly lighted road. She followed the direction that Wren was giving her over the phone.

After an hour drive, she arrived at Kevin's house.

Never minding being polite, Miley crashed the car right into the gate and parked into the lawn. There was no alarm heard outside because of the break in but Miley knew the people inside knew there was an intruder.

She banged the door loudly. There were hurried footsteps and Kevin opened the door.

He was in his robe which gave the impression he was sleeping. He was confused and shocked to see Miley in that state.

'Miley!' he voiced his terror. 'Its 2 am.'

Miley shoved him away, and walked inside.

She was unable to voice her anger for a moment.

Kevin waited silently as she paced his living room.

Finally Miley came to words 'Why didn't you tell us Taylor is a CIA agent?'

'Look Miley..' Kevin started.

'No you look Kevin. We have worked for so long together. We trusted you.'

'Miley if I told you, you wouldn't have done it. And she is like the best CIA agent today.'

Miley removed her gun and pinned it to Kevin's chest. 'Taylor captured Selena. We went to kidnap her and she took Selena.'

Kevin was speechless. He knew he had led the girls in a tough job but never thought something like that would happen.

'I am sorry.' he said.

'Sorry is not gonna work. I need the truth. Who wants her and why.'

'Miley I cannot say that.' Kevin stated.

'Well I am the one holding the gun right now so maybe you should.' Miley threatened.

'The Grey Brothers.' Kevin said, after realizing giving the name won't hurt.

'And?' Miley encouraged him to speak more.

'Leave him. Drop the gun.' Vanessa's voice boomed. She had gun pointed at Miley's back.

Miley chuckled 'Taught your wife some moves huh?'

Miley started

Miley turned around and walked towards Vanessa, who was hardly few feet away from her.

Miley stopped as she reached a feet away from her, gun pinning her chest.

'I'll shoot.' Vanessa warned.

Miley rolled her eyes 'I have a lot of experience.'

And within a split Miley was standing behind Vanessa, her arm around her throat, Vanessa's gun in her one hand and her's in her second hand.

'Like I said lot of experience.'

Kevin spoke urgently, a desperate husband 'Leave her! Please!'

'Tell me where I can find The Grey Brothers.'

She tightened her grip around Vanessa which made her scream'Kevin!'.

Kevin went to the centre table and picked up a pen and a paper.

He quickly wrote the address down and went to Miley.

Miley took the paper and put it in her pocket, her one hand still holding Vanessa.

'Don't give them my name.'

Kevin whispered.

'We'll see.' Miley let loose Vanessa and started leaving.

Kevin held Vanessa tightly 'Its okay. Its okay.'

* * *

Selena's eyes were hurting as the lamp light was entirely spotted on her face. Her hand was cuffed to the chair.

'Tell me your name.' the blond sitting across her on the other side of the table ordered.

'Selena.'

'Why were you following me?' Taylor asked.

Selena kept staring at her face, not letting a word slip.

She felt the blond's eyes boring into hers.

The eye contact was only broken when someone opened the door of the interrogation room and entered.

'Taylor can I talk to you for a second? We heard from the queen.' the guy who entered said.

Taylor stood up from her chair and walked to him.

Selena could just hear muffled voices.

Taylor made sure Selena couldn't hear it.

'The queen said she doesn't care if there is danger. She wants to talk to you. She will make a call tomorrow.' Nick said.

Taylor nodded 'Where are we on tracking high profile offenders?'

'We have highlighted some who are connected to England and here. We might have leads at the end of the day.'

Taylor looked back at Selena and said loud enough so she could hear. 'We are not done.'

Selena glared at her. Taylor gave her a cold look and followed Nick out.

* * *

'Zip zap zipidi zoo..what does brother Joe want with the soup?' Zac chanted as Joe complained about the soup the cook made him.

'I had a call from father this morning.' Zac informed Joe as they both started walking in the garden of their large property.

They liked to talk a walk after dinner and talk.

'What did he say?' Joe asked.

'Wanted to know how the plan is going. He is disappointed by the pace though.' Zac said, his eyes staring the dark night.

'A single mistake is gonna cost us big.' Joe stated, his head filled with possibilities of the plan going wrong.

'Lets just stay positive.' Zac didn't wish to discuss the downfall of the plan

Zac's phone ringed. He pulled it out of his pocked and looked at the screen. He bit his lips and his eyes glistened.

'Girlfriend?' Joe asked.

'Yeah.' Zac smiled, answering the phone.

Joe walked away to the house giving his brother some privacy.

'Hey love!' Zac greeted. His voice was soft as velvet. She was the real thing for him. She was the only one who could take Zac away from his dark world.

'We have a date tomorrow.' he reminded her.

He heard her giggle 'I remember.'

And then there was a sad tone to her voice 'I am longing to meet you.'

Zac got worried 'Are you fine?'

'Just a bad day at work' she sighed. 'I love you, Zac.'

'I love you too, Tay!'

* * *

**A/N: Like the twist? Let me know what you think. See ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley walked over to her bedroom. She was in her loft that she and Selena owned in a big posh building. They owned the entire 9 floor. That is three lofts made one. They had their research base here. Only six people beside them had access to this loft. Their rest men worked in the main office. That office was in basement of the beach house they owned on Rhode Island.

Miley lied down on her bed, her clothes still on. She wanted to get in her pajamas but she was too tired to get up.

Her body was aching. From the last three days, all she and her men were doing was searching Selena. But not even a single clue came out of it.

Kevin was no help at all. All he did was console Miley. Miley knew she had to take big steps now. Working behind a computer and trying to trace Selena's phone or listing CIA holding offices was useless.

She turned around and lied on her stomach. Her eyes rested on the photo frame on the lamp table. Three kids laughing widely at the camera.

Jacob was seven. He was sitting on the stair of their front porch back at their town house. On his lap sat 2 years old brown headed Miley in two ponytails. And the 4 years old Selena hugged Jacob from behind.

Miley couldn't stop but think about the old times. When they used to play hide and seek and jump in the mud.

She laughed to herself as she remembered the time when Jacob and Selena had made her a doll house. She was four then. Jacob and Selena took six hours to make it and all Miley took was a minute to break it. Selena was still mad at her about that.

Jacob...Miley tried to remember his last words to them.

_Three years ago it was raining outside. Jacob walked in Miley's and Selena's apartment, furious._

_'Is it true?' he yelled._

_None of the girls uttered a word. Jacob held Selena by her arm as she was the nearest 'Do I hear right, Selena?' _

_Selena looked down, unable to say a word. _

_Jacob let go of her arm._

_'I can't believe this. My sisters are...are you doing this for money? The kidnapping and killing?'_

_Still the sisters remained silent._

_'Our father was a FBI agent. Three bullets to the chest to save a pregnant women. And you just pick them up for money. My own sisters...'_

_Selena finally said 'Jake you don't understand. After mom died..its been hard for us. We..'_

_'It is hard for me too. But you don't see me shooting innocent people or kidnaping.'_

_'Jake we...' Miley stopped as Jake raised his hand to stop her._

_'I would have called the police if you both weren't my sisters. I am gonna walk away now. I don't wanna hear from you both. I am glad mom dad are not here to see you like this. They would have been ashamed of you. Dad would have killed you himself. You are no longer my family.' _

_Miley stepped closer to Selena 'Jake this is a mess. We are gonna stop it.'_

_'You've been doing this for seven months. The hell you're gonna stop.' And then there was a big thud of the door closing._

_'He will come around right?' Miley turned to her sister._

_'I don't think so.'_

Miley clutched the frame to her chest as silent tears rolled down her eyes. If anything happened to Selena, she would have to make it all alone. Only if Jake was there...only if he was alive.

_'What do you mean? Jake?' Selena asked the person on the phone._

_She listened to the person on the phone for a long time._

_Miley was sitting by the couch concerned with Selena's tensed face._

_It had been three months since they talked to Jake. Nothing changed in that period. Neither did they stop their work nor did Jake come around._

_Selena hung up the phone. Her face was painful. She walked to Miley._

_'What?' Miley asked._

_Selena looked down at her 'Jake..he is dead.'_

_'How?' Miley heard herself screech._

_'A month ago he was admitted in the hospital with blood cancer. He died last week. His friend called up to inform us. Jake didn't want us at his funeral.'_

_Miley wrapped her hands around Selena's waist and rested her head on her stomach. Selena stepped forward and bent down to kiss Miley's head._

_The girls cried for a long time. Just like that they lost the last person they could call family._

* * *

'Mr President.! Taylor acknowledged as she entered the office of The President in the White House.

'Agent Swizz.' he held out his hand as greeting from across the room.

Taylor shook his hand. He sat on his chair and offered Taylor the one opposite to him across the table.

'Father sends warm wishes.' Taylor said as she sat down.

'Robert Swizz!' he exclaimed. 'Done the country great deal. The country owes him a big time.'

'The way he sees it, its the least he could do.'

The President smiled 'Always a humble man. I met him twice. I remember every word he said to me that night. And I must say its a pleasure meeting the daughter. I hope he is in good health.'

'He is, sir.' Taylor replied.

'We have a pressing issue is what I have been told.' he said going to the main part of the meeting.

'They haven't told you the whole issue?'

'Funny right?' he chuckled.

'If you allow me sir, I will give the entire details.' Taylor shifted her chair a little closer to the table.

'You may, Agent.' he permitted.

'A month ago there was a phone call made by an anonymous citizen that foul play was being planted when The Queen Of England will visit the States on ninth of September. Sir, this was before the Queen announced that she was going to visit us. The NYPD traced down the caller who had used a public phone. His name was Jamal Abdul. They found his home address. He was found dead in his apartment. He was clean as a whistle. He was a bartender at Chinatown, there is a poker club underground. We believe he got this information from there. High profile criminals go out to play their cards there. That was a dead end right there traced the killer. He was just a paid gun man. He said he got a parcel with twenty five grand and an unregistered gun with address of photo of Jamal. That was all that they could find. So they handed it to us. We made phone calls to The Queen. By that time she already had made an announcement that she would visit New York City on ninth of September. She doesn't wanna cancel it. So we have started our investigation. We have a suspect or rather a paid killer in our custody. She tried to attack me sir. Sir we are dealing with big fish. We have to be careful.'

He was thoughtful for a moment 'Its two weeks to Ninth of September.'

'Sir situation is gonna change.'

'I hope they are in our favor.'

'I hope that too.' Taylor nodded. 'The Queen will call you tomorrow to officially inform you about the visit. I am counting on you to change her mind. We don't want something to happen to her in our country. That would lead to many accusation on our government and intentions.'

'I will do my best. If necessary I will pay her a visit.' The President assured her.

'Thats it the Mr President. If you will excuse me.' Taylor stood up.

The President did too 'All the best Agent. If you need anything just make a phone call. I am counting on you.'

'I won't let you down.' The President walked her to the door.

'Keep me updated.'

'Will do, sir. Have a good night.' Taylor greeted as goodbye.

'You too, Agent. You too.'

* * *

Demi tapped the glass 'One more.'

It was her second glass. The bartender poured her some.

As she sipped her drink, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

'I saw you from over there and I just had to come tell you that you have the most striking sense of style I've seen all day. I'm Joe.'

'Demi.'

Joe sat on the seat next to her. He told the bartender 'The next round is on me. So tell me Demi, are you New York native or come from some where far away.'

She fliped a strand of her hair 'I'm New York. Born and raised. How about youself?'

'Right now I'm New York native. Well not native exactly but I have been living here for about six years. I am curious. What brings such a classy woman to a place like this.'

Demi chuckled 'What makes you think that someone like me can't be here?'

'This is certainly not a safe place. Everyone here belongs to the underworld here.'

Demi arched her eyebrow 'Have you heard of Gus Chance?'

'Of course. I follow his principles. He was like the god of us all. Too bad he died.'

'I am his daughter. Dermetri Chance.'

Joe was impressed 'No kidding. Now that you tell me, I see where you get the eyes from. Its such a pleasure to have to talk with you.'

Demi rested her hand on his thigh 'We can do more than just talk.'

Joe traced down to her hand and back to her face 'Pretty direct, aren't you?'

She laughed 'Your intention was pretty clear when you bought me the drink.'

'Do you wanna go somewhere more private?' Joe asked.

She smiled, her eyes full of lust 'Sure.'

Joe put few bills on the counter and led Demi out of the bar. He took her in the elevator. He pressed 7.

'I have a room up here.' he told her.

Demi didn't leave his hand 'I can't wait.'

Joe smiled as they left the elevator. Joe opened the door to his room. They went in and as he shut the door, Demi wrapped her hands around his neck. He pressed her to his body and his lips made with her. He guided her to the bed, still kissing her passionately. As they dropped down, Demi started unzipping his pant. Joe broke the kiss and reached to pull out the hem of Demi's dress.

Both of them were caught up in the moment, their bidues tangled with other, the noise of the city blocked by the sound of each other.

* * *

Nick walked through the dimly lit hallway, glancing outside the dark

tinted windows. The New York City was as crowded as it could get. He walked to the interrogation room number 7.

He was greeted outside by Sarah, head of analytical reports 'He has't gone in yet.'

'What?' Nick was confused. 'He is suppose to get stuff out of her mouth. Taylor has to report to the DI tomorrow morning at the headquarter in Virginia.'

'I know. He just wouldn't go in. He is in the observation room, looking at her through the glass.'

Nick got passed her and entered the observation room.

'What do you think you are doing?'

The tan skin guy turned around to face Nick. 'She is my sister, Nick.'

* * *

**A/N: I didn't mention the name of The President nor will I mention the name of The Queen. It might offend someone or maybe break some serious rules. Anyway ways I hope you liked it. Question : Whose personality you liked the best? Why? Oh and how was Jemi conversation?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Taylor held the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up._

_Jacob watched her. They were at Taylor's apartment, sitting on her couch on a bright Sunday light._

_'Hello?' Taylor said. 'Am I talking to Selena?' she asked. After a positive response she went on 'I am Alison. I am Jacob's friend. I just ringed you up to tell you that Jacob passed away last week...He was hospitalised a while ago. He had blood cancer. He didn't want you both at his funeral. I just got hold of your number so I just thought you should know. Are you there?' Taylor wasn't sure if Selena was still listening. 'Anyways take care. And I am sorry.'_

_Taylor hung up the phone and reached out to touch Jacob's face. 'It's okay. It's better this way.'_

_'I hope they don't do anything stupid. I am not sure how will they grieve. They might just blast a city.'_

_'They just lost the last family other than each other. They are gonna grieve in their own way. And lets keep fingers crossed that they don't blast of anything. I'll order some Chinese food okay?'_

_Taylor stood up from the couch and went towards her room. But before turning she said to Jacob 'I only did this because I am your friend. If they weren't your sisters they would be behind bars.'_

_'I couldn't thank you enough.' Jacob said, little guilty._

'Jacob to earth! Jacob to earth.' Nick yelled when Jacob didn't respond to him.

'Sorry.' Jacob said finally paying attention. 'Where were we?'

'We were no where. We are waiting for Taylor. Dude take some coffee will you?'

'Where is Taylor?' Jacob asked going over to the espresso machine in Taylor's cabin.

'Her plane landed a while ago from DC. She is on her way. I told her about the situation.'

It was a Tuesday morning, 28th August and it wasn't long before the sun had raised. The lightly crowded CIA office at new york base was getting ready for another day of work. Everyone worked under Taylor's command. At 26 having a CIA office work under you is a accomplishment. While she was known for her kind and strict personality, she was respected. Her work was highly praised among her collogues as well as bosses. When she walked she poured a glimpse of her father, the commanding respect yet the humble smile.

She made her way through the hallway where she was greeted by the workers. She walked straight to her cabin where Jacob and Nick were waiting for her.

She shut the door behind her.

Jacob was leaning against the desk while Nick was working on his computer.

'This is so screwed up.' were her first words. 'I want head of every department in the conference rook in an hour, Nick. Agent Black, I would like to have a word with you privately.'

Nick grabbed few papers and left the room.

'Agent Black do you know you are a CIA agent?'

Jacob nodded.

'You are working for your country here. That call I made three years ago to your sister has kept me up at nights. All I can think about is how many lives your sisters ruined. So when I say this to you, its my final word that Selena goes to jail for the rest of her life and so does Miley once we get hands on her. I want you to be clear to yourself why you are here.'

'I know why I am here.' Jacob said.

'If you flout any of the orders you will be kicked out of here.'

'Send Nick in please.' she added.

Jacob nodded and stormed out of the room.

'You wanted to see me.' Nick entered.

Taylor raised her eyebrows signalling him to shut the door.

'Nick, find any dirt you can on Selena. I want enough of proof to keep her behind the bars forever.'

'Its gonna be tough.' Nick answered.

'Reach every station of NYPD. Go through all the unsolved kidnapping or murders or any mishaps. Somewhere you should find her.'

'Okay. And what about Miley?'

'We can't put her name directly. That will raise questions. We find a proof against Selena, it will automatically link it to Miley. If we take Miley's name, people are gonna wonder how we know she is Selena's sister. We don't want Jake in trouble.'

'Taylor I don't understand one thing. Why are we concentrating on Selena when we should be concentrating on The Queen?'

'Nick, Selena is the only one who can lead us there. I got a threat letter a week ago. It said if I don't back off from The Queen's mission, they would kill me. They sent Selena to do so. If we make a case against Selena. Tell her that she has a life ahead of rotting in prison she will break. We will make a negotiation. She is bound to talk if we reduce her time in prison.'

'That does make sense. But what if she doesn't talk? People like her are trained to be silent no matter what.

'Lets not assume.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Selena Russo.' Taylor addressed the photo that she had just pinned on the board. Heads of departments were seated along the round table and listened carefully as Taylor spoke 'She is a contract killer and contract kidnapper. These kind of people work for third party for money. It is to be believed that she is not working alone and for a 24 year old, she has a lot of control over herself. All we have is her cell phone which is password protected. The tech team is working it up. I want you all to run her files. Any small information can get us something to build against her. It is possible she knows the people who are planning against The Queen. Two weeks people. The Queen arrives on ninth September. Also I want you to inform the non uniforms to keep an eye underground. When something big is planned someone tends to leak it. I want you to report if anything comes up. Thank you.'

Everyone filed out the room. Jacob looked at Taylor, a brief glare and he left. Nick opened an envelope and showed her a photo. Taylor looked at it.

'Who is this?' Taylor asked looking at a guy going down an alley at night with a girl.'

'See right here, that is Mario. He was one of the Westies. Mario Antoine.'

'The Westies? The loan-sharking and drug smuggling clan?'

'Yes. Right there, he was murdered minutes after the camera on the road captured this. His body was dumped in a dumpster. The girl with her, she hid her face very smartly with her hair. Police couldn't recognize her and eventually they closed the case. But if you see carefully, very carefully, you can make out its Selena.'

Taylor looked at the photo carefully trying to make out the face 'Nick its hard to identify her. And we can't make a case on a blurred photo.'

'I knew you would say that. So I was thinking, if someone kills a really high profile criminal of a gang, do you think the gang would just sit around.'

'The Westies would know that it was Selena. They would have tried to hurt her.'

'As you say..' Nick removed another photo from the envelope which had Selena sitting on a bench in a park with an old guy.

'That guy..Finn Hunker. He is the man. Westies is his clan. So if we can get him to confirm then we can use his word.'

'No the DI would never take a criminals word. Pick him up anyways. Maybe something will pop up.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Goodmorning sons.' Paul greeted his Zac and Joe. He was sitting on an old grandfather chair, rocking slowly, in his study room. He didn't come to Rhode Island much. Only when his sons couldn't handle a situation.

'I am so disappointed today, boys.' he conveyed his thought.

The brothers who sat on the couch, looked at each other.

'One thing to do, Joe!' he snapped. 'And you fail. You realize how risky this whole thing has become for us? That girl, Selena or whatever her name is, is going to sell us to that CIA Agent.'

'She won't father. She is unaware about the whole situation.' Joe reassured.

'We will hunt down that agent ourselves. She will be here in twenty four hours.' Zac said, saving his brother from more humiliation.

Paul composed himself 'What is her name?'

'Taylor Swizz.' Joe answered.

Zac's stomach dropped. Was the name just a coincident?

'Do you have a photo?' Zac asked quickly, keeping the edge away from his voice.

Joe passed him his phone. He looked at the photo. It was her curly haired girl.

She had lied to him. But so had he. Was this all just a show for her? Did she know who Zac really was? Was this a bust to arrest his family? So many questions popped on his head. But the major question was, was he ready to hurt her?

'Do we have a problem, Zac?' Paul asked calmly.

'No.' Zac muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demi opened her eyes. The room was dimly lighted by the rays of sun that entered through the window glass.

She had the sheets upto her chest. She glanced at her right. Joe was sleeping peacefully, the sheets stretched up to his waist.

Demi smiled at herself as the events of the night played in her mind.

She reached out for her purse that sat on the lamp table.

She removed her phone out and stared at the photo that was set as the wallpaper.

Her mother was smiling, her cheeks were shade of red from all the cold.

Tears instantly formed in Demi's eyes.

Did her mom deserve that? For all she had given to her father. For all the times she stood by him even when she knew he was wrong. Did she deserve even a little bit of what happened to her?

_'Gus look me in the eye and tell me did you have anything to do with my brother's murder?' Aline screamed at her husband._

_'Aline please understand..' Gus pleaded 'He knew too much.'_

_'I know too much too. Why don't you kill me too?'_

_'Honey..' _

_Aline raised her hand to stop him from speaking 'I have had enough. I am leaving. And you are never seeing Demi.'_

_Aline got rid of her husband's firm hold and rushed to Demi who was quietly standing in the corner, witnessing the worst day of her life._

_'Common Demi we are leaving.' Aline held out her hand to her ten year old daughter._

_Demi took her mother's hand but stood transfixed at the spot, looking at her father._

_'Did you kill Uncle Davis?' Demi asked._

_Gus just stared at his daughter._

_'Honey lets go.' her mother said urgently._

_'Please don't take her away from me.' Gus pleaded again, holding on Demi's other hand._

_'Leave her Gus!'_

_'Just please. She is my daughter. I love her.'_

_Aline used all her force to get Demi walking. _

_'Don't leave!' Gus said through his tears, gun pointed at Aline._

_Aline and Demi froze in their position._

_'If you take a single step ahead, I'll shoot.' _

_Aline looked at Gus, her face pleading 'I don't wanna be part of your world anymore, Gus. Nor do I want our daughter to be.'_

_'You can decide for yourself..' Gus said shot down his wife. 'But you don't get to decide for my daughter.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why are you here, Kevin? I don't need sympathy.'

Miley looked at him, her eyes tired from sleepless nights.

Kevin shifted a little from his chair 'I want to help you for real. I have known you and Selena for years. I won't be able to just stand here and do nothing.'

'Okay. Why don't you start me by telling what do these Grey brothers want? What are they doing? And why?'

'Sarah Grey. Wife of Paul Grey, and mother of Zac and Joe Grey. Last year sixteen reporters were sent from the states to Afghanistan. Sarah Grey was on of them. The President had made arrangements for them. Due to occurrence of miscommumication the sixteen reporters were captured by the wrong people. They sent a direct message to The President to release some terrorists. Those terrorists were sentenced life long imprisonment here. They were involved in some big bombings. Without hesitation The President said no for the negotiation.'

'There was nothing in the news.'

Kevin chuckled 'Do you really think this even crossed the border of The White House? The President wouldn't want to make himself look bad. The word is, those men sent the dead bodies of those sixteen reporters to The President. The Grey family has been enraged about it ever since. Paul lost the love of his life. The President didn't know that Sarah was wife of a first class criminal.'

'So this is all to get back to The President? Is he their target?

'No. The Queen is. It will make things really difficult for The President now won't it? Paul wants him to suffer.'

'The Queen! She is coming here on ninth, right.' Miley put the pieces together.

'What are you doing to get to Selena?' Kevin asked.

'I tried tracing her phone. It was a bust. So I thought, The Grey Brothers want Taylor. Taylor has Selena. So when they get to Taylor, I get to Selena.'

'But how are you gonna keep a follow on The Grey Brothers?'

'I have planted my seeds in their garden.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I have sent uniforms to get Finn Hunker.' Nick informed Taylor as he sat on his chair and Taylor stood by the wall 'Lets get to Miley by the time.'

'She is a trained assassin. Look for assassination attempts in and around here.' Taylor suggested. 'They don't seem to cross state lines.'

'They know they are not gonna get caught and they have a safe house.'

'Yeah but even for someone that secured staying in one place? Seems dare devil .'

Nick started typing something on the computer 'There is a headline about a Lady Hannah. She was involved in six assassination. There is a photo of her.' Nick looked at the screen.

Taylor leaned over him to watch the picture on screen. Blond hair all the way down, dark brown eyes. 'Try matching it with Selena and Miley.'

Nick pulled out photos of Miley and Selena and loaded them to do a match test. Selena's was negative but it matched with Miley's.

'And you are busted.' Nick said victoriously.

'Lets get a team ready. Time to have our hands on her.' Taylor announced.

Taylor picked up the phone and ordered to Sarah, who was on the other side of the phone 'Trace Miley Russo. And call S.W.A.T team. We are gonna get hold of this girl.'


End file.
